freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 011
Her Name is Rana Linchen is the eleventh chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 2 and the second chapter of the Rana Introductory Arc. Synopsis Kazuya and Rana introduce themselves to each other. Rana is then seen able to stop a truck with her bare hands, as it almost hits her, to which Kazuya and her quickly escape, not wanting to cause a havoc. Rana, and Kazuya then decides to eat, where she explains that her tears of kulun, which are stigmata, is the reason why she is transferring to West Genetics. They are then met up with Kaho, and Arthur who are out on a shopping trip, but the reunion is short lived as the thugs from before, attack them outside of the restaurant. Kaho, after a thug tries to shoot her, uses her Pandora abilities to over power them. Unfortunately her advantage over the thugs did not last, as Arthur was captured. Kaho was then force to disengage her volt weapon, and strip along with Rana. The thugs then test a Pandora's body, by shooting both Kaho's thighs. Kazuya glares at this getting angrier. Summary Rana introduces herself to Kazuya, explaining that she hails from Tibet. Kazuya introduces himself as well, and Rana begins talking about the goddess "Kunlun." When she explains her beliefs, Kazuya is too detached to understand Rana's beliefs. When Rana takes her leave, she steps into moving traffic. A large truck nearly hits her, but Rana simply punches it, stopping and damaging the vehicle. They quickly leave the scene, Rana uncertain why she's partially at fault. Kazuya realizes that Rana is very new to the city, but is curious how Rana could stop a moving truck with her bare hands. Rana proudly states that her "Tears of Kunlun" are protecting her. Her stomach growls and the two go for pasta, which Rana cannot properly eat until Kazuya shows her. At the restaurant, Rana explains that she is about to attend West Genetics because her body has been implanted with the "Tears of Kunlun," which will give her the strength to destroy filthy creatures that intend to destroy the world. She, however, states her true powers cannot be used until she finds her "fated individual," a soul mate. As they continue to talk, Rana and Kazuya are greeted by Kazuya's classmates Arthur Crypton and Kaho Hiiragi out on the day off to shop. Kazuya introduces Rana to them, but they are also caught off-guard by Rana's discussion of "Kunlun." The four of them are then approached by the thug who attacked Kazuya and his gang. They all step outside to a construction site. Kaho breaks down the situation and finds the thugs pathetic. She deploys her Volt Weapon, a pair of medium-sized swords. Realizing Kaho is a Pandora, the boys pull out their guns. Kaho is un-intimidated, goading them to shoot her. When one of the boys does, Kaho blocks it with her weapon. She explains that Pandora have heightened eyesight for the sake of dealing with the Nova, so the average gun will not hit. But because they shot her, Kaho can retaliate in self-defense, allowing her to strike one of the gunman with her elbow. One of the thugs takes Arthur hostage. Kaho releases her Volt Weapon, and she is ordered to strip along with Rana. They agree and the thugs a ogle their bodies. Testing the sturdiness of Pandora, the thug Kaho attacked shoots her in both of her thighs. Kazuya glares at the gunmen, ordering them to stop. Trivia *Kaho Hiiragi's Volt Weapon is a pair of swords named "Dual Katana". See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters